


Silver Heart

by Ima_reader_not_a_writer



Category: DCU
Genre: Jaytim bonding, i think, injury (not graphic), jason fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ima_reader_not_a_writer/pseuds/Ima_reader_not_a_writer
Summary: Jason has a silver heart. It’s tarnished, and he needs company to help him shine.Luckily, we have a few who are willing to help.
Relationships: Jason Todd & A Kitten, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. The Start of the “Street Rat”

**Author's Note:**

> And I’m starting another fic because I had the best idea. Updates are whenever I remember this exists.

_Dead_.

His mom was dead.

He found her on the ground. When he checked her wrist, there was no pulse. 

He stood there, frozen, for what felt like hours but must have only been a few minutes at most.

He came back to his senses, blinking away tears. He grabbed a backpack and stuffed it with food and clothing. Money and whatever else he thought would be of use on the street.

Before he knew it, he was on the street, alone at night... in Gotham. He realized, very fast, that while it was better than a terrible foster home, it was still very dangerous. He figured he’d best find an alley or empty building to reside in, for a short while.


	2. The Cat and Rats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two because chapter one is prob my shortest chapter yet. And that’s saying a lot.

He shivered in the alley he found. A few cars were piled in the corner, some furniture, and he dragged a sheet of tin over the top to protect himself from the rain.

He should have grabbed a blanket . That was the main thought on his mind.

“ _Meow_.”

He was going crazy. He could have sworn he heard a cat, but what cat would be out this time of year? It had to be below 40 degrees Fahrenheit. 

“Meow.”  _ Purr _ .  _ Thump _ . “Ah!”  _ Cat _ ! No... that was a kitten. An itty-bitty ball of _fluff_.

The kitten was purring and head-butting him. Jason reaches down a hand and let the kitten sniff him. The kitty let out a little trill and head-butted his hand. He hesitated before scratching their head. The kitty purred a little harder (Jason was getting worried the kitty would hurt his vocal cords with how hard she was purring. Wait was the cat a he or a she?)

He looked at the kitty. It was hard to tell, but he determined the cat was a  she . She was skinny, slender, not like she was underfed, although she probably was, but as though she had a more feminine figure. He decided to call her by her color. She had a silvery, matted coat. Silver was skinny.

_ Scratch, scratch _ . Silver tensed. Little tail sticking straight up in the air, she slowly inches forward, in the default hunting pose, before pouncing. He heard a squeak and Silver came out of the crack she disappeared into with her catch proudly... dragging behind her. As she dragged it over to him.

She offered it to him, as though looking for praise on catching the rat. He looked at her, looked at the rat and back at her.

“You can keep it.” He shoved it back to her. She blinked at him, pupils wide. She gave a trill and started eating, _raw_ , bones and all. Suddenly he was glad he couldn’t find food for dinner that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed Jason cuteness!


	3. Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yea I’ve rearranged chapters don’t worry you’re not crazy.

Silver had a collar now. Jason found an old rope, a small metal ring like on a keychain, and a piece of metal small enough to be a tag in a dumpster somewhere. He had taken a piece of rock he found, a white chalk-like substance, and wrote “Silver” on it in messy, childish handwriting.

He used a nail he found and pounded the nail through the metal to he could attach it to the rope. Once he was done, Silver had a nice new collar. And the best part? He made it himself.

Silver was getting big and strong because of how good a mouser she was. He wished he could find that much food. No matter how hungry he was, though, he refused to eat the rats she offered. He was a street rat now, but he refused to eat one.

When he fell asleep at night, Silver would curl up on his chest and purr. He wasn’t as healthy as he should have been, he knew, and Silver was getting a little heavy to sleep on his chest, so he decided to take the cushion of one of the pieces of furniture and bring it under the cars for Silver to sleep on next to him.

After seeing how well she slept at night, he decided to bring down a few more cushions for himself. As he slept that night, he wondered why he didn’t do it sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Please, leave a comment and kudos, and I hope to see you again!


	4. The Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason finds a kid and helps him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, enjoy this rare sighting of three chapters within a single hour.

He was silently sitting in his nest that night. Silver was gone. She had been taken by a pound, and they’d never let him take her. A scrawny, dirty boy who looked like he was seven? Who looked like he’d never had a decent meal in his life? (Which, to be fair, he couldn’t remember the last time he  _ did_.)

He froze. He thought he heard something. A sniffle. A sob. He peeled out of his nest of furniture and cars and saw someone, before hiding back in his nest. He didn’t want anyone to take his stuff, or hurt him, for that matter. He risked another peek.

It was a _child_. A skinny, tiny child. They were bleeding from several places, and looked like they got worse off in a fight. He looked at his stuff. Surely, he could risk a few strips of cloth to bandage the kid before sending him on his way? He decided to climb the fire escape next to his nest and drop the cloths on his head. Surely, the kid could bandage himself.

However, as he prepared himself to climb, the kid stumbled and fell. Jason cursed under his breath. He scrambled out of the corner and ran over.

The kid lay facedown on the pavement. He rolled him over. The kid was out cold, an nasty cut on his forehead where he fell. Jason dragged the kid further in his alley and grabbed his cloths. He spilt a little bit of water on the cuts to wash away some of the blood before wrapping the cloths around his various injuries. He couldn’t do anything for the bruises, however, and just lay a small scrap of cold metal on them, hoping to reduce the swelling. 

He laid a larger scrap of cloth over the kid and fell into his own bed of cushions, before sighing and getting a few cushions for the kid to rest on.

He fell on his bed and finally, finally, fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

He woke up, groggy, as he heard a noise. He quickly woke when he remembered his visitor.

He blinked and squinted where he remembered leaving the kid, and sure enough, the kid was still there, looking uncomfortable, which of course he was. He woke in an unfamiliar place with an unfamiliar person.

“You’re safe, kid.” He spoke hoarsely.

The kid startled.

“Hey, it’s ok. I won’t hurt you. You look like you’re a bit worse for wear, I helped you out a bit. Us kids gotta help others when we can, ‘ya know.” Jason spoke softly after clearing his throat.

“Umm... Hmm.” The kid hummed softly. He was tiny. Blue eyes and short black hair. Now that he looked closer in the daylight, they were actually pretty fancy.

“What’s your name, kid?” Jason inquired.

“...Tim.” Came quietly out of the kid.

“Tim, huh? Do you have somewhere to go back to?”

The kid seemed to remember who he was and what he needed to do.

“Oh my gosh, yes thank you! I have to go thank you so much, I’ll find a way to pay you back later. I have to go!” The kid remembered and looked around. “Umm... how do I get out.” He hesitated.

Jason pointed.

“Oh. Thanks.”

“No problem, kid.”

* * *

The next morning, he found a bag full of supplies outside his nest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Yes, it’s who you think it is. No, it’s not an OC. 😉 Please, lemme know what you think! Comments and kudos are my lifeblood.


	5. A Look in the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason reminisces on his life since becoming a part of the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while, but I remembered this exists! No, this is not canon to the story. Not yet anyway.

Jason sighed. He had a family, now. Brice was pretty nice. He guesses it was a food thing he tried to take the tires off the Batmobile. Now he has a family, a home.

Sure, Bruce isn’t exactly what he thought a father would be, but he’s trying, and he’s definitely better than _Willis_.

———— ————

_“Bruce?”_

_ “Yea Jay?” _

_ “Can you um... will you come to the competition tomorrow?” _

_ “Of course, Jaylad. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” _

———— ————

Dick is an awesome older brother, he’s being kind to Jason even though he’s fighting with Bruce, ruffle if his hair (which Jason pretends to hate, even though he’s glad he even has a family to tease and be teased by in return.

———— ————

_“Hey!”_

_ “Haha! What?” _

_ “Stop ruffling my hair!” _

_ “Never!” _

_ “Oh you’re in for it, Dickhead!” _

_ “Gotta catch me first, Jaybird!” _

———— ————

Alfred is more than a butler, he’s more like a grandfather to he and Dick. Alfred goes out of his way to make Jason comfortable in more ways than one - baking bread with him, driving him to and from school, and of course: being utterly supportive of everything he does and encouraging Bruce to be as well.

———— ————

_ “Of course you’re worth the time. I will never be too busy to spend time with you.” _

_ “Alf... can I...um-“ _

_ “Feel free to hug me, Master Ja- oof. Yes, I care about you, too, Master Jason.” _

———— ————

And of course the friends he makes along the way.

———— ————

_ “Yo, Jace!” _

_ “Yea?” _

_ “I got ya something.” _

_ “Oh my frickin’ god! Is that a signed edition of Percy Jackson and the Last Olympian?!” _

_ “You bet your socks it is.” _

_ “Oh my god! Best day ever!” _

———— ————

Well. He supposed life is pretty good right now, as he lifts his glass of sparkling grape juice, ready for the ball to drop in New York’s Times Square.

When it fell, They all cheered and clicked glasses before taking a sip.

“Hey Jay, you good?”

He smiled.

“Yea. I’m good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yea, I headcanon Jason as being a big fan of the Percy Jackson stuff. Percy has a very cruddy life, and abusive (step) father, and made it out in the end with less scars than he could’ve, as a hero (at least to the demigod community).  
> Hope you enjoyed! 🙃🙃🙃 comments and kudos are my lifeblood, like Tim with coffee 😉😉🤣🤣 Happy New Year, everyone! 🙃🙃🙃  
> 🌟。♥。😉。🍀  
> 。🎁 。🎉。🌟  
> ✨。＼｜／。🌺  
> Happy New Year!  
> 💜。／｜＼。💎  
> 。☀。 🌹。🌙。  
> 🌟。 😍。 🎶  
> (My friend sent me that, pretty cool isn’t it?)


	6. Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a new bookstore in Gotham, you can probably guess what Jason does from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can thank alphaofallcats for reminding me to update, sorry for the wait, words are hard. 😅 Enjoy!

Jason wandered the street, looking out for danger as he went.

Eventually, he came to a shop. He noticed the “grand opening” signs and saw someone struggling with boxes. An older man struggling with a bunch of books.

He hesitated before running over to help, getting there just in time to help before the box fell. He caught it and set the box of twenty or so books on the ground as gently as he could.

The man huffed. “Thank you, young sir, I was afraid they were about to get damaged.”

“It’s no problem.” He mumbled.

He hesitated a second before saying, “Would you like some help setting up?”

The man had a twinkle in his eye as he said, “Well, I’m sure my wife and I would appreciate it, but I’m sure you have other things to do-“

“No, not really.” Jason interrupted. “I like reading, and the least I can do is help a fellow book-lover.”

The man smiled. “Well, if you’re sure, I’ve got about another two dozen boxes of books and a few pieces of furniture left.”

Jason nodded and picked up the box on the ground. “Where should this go?”

Several hours and many boxes (and some furniture) later, Jason was resting on the step, looking with pride and the empty trailer, once full of boxes and things, as the man unhitched it from the car.

“Oh, my, son, I never told you my name. I’m Donald Goldstein, and this here is my wife, Audrey.” The man realized. Mrs. Goldstein smiled and waved, which made Jason realize she had a tray of lemonade.

She offered him a cup, and he tried to decline, but she insisted. He gave in because he was so thirsty and it looked nice and cold and refreshing.

“Thank you.”

She beamed. “No problem, hon, would you like a sandwich?” She noticed his hesitation andsaid, “You worked very hard and a meal is the least we can offer you after you helped us.” When he still looked unsure, she continued. “It would have taken us days, if not weeks, on our own, and you saved us so much time.”

Finally, he relented. “Thanks.” He scarfed it down and thanked her again before leaving.

———— ————

He ended up coming down the street again, a few days later, and saw that the little shop was officially open.

His curiosity begged him to go inside, so after checking in the window at how busy it was (he found himself thinking,  _if it’s really busy now I’ll come back later_ ), he decided to go inside. There was only one customer inside and they were at the register.

As he walked in, a bell above the door dinged. He cringed.

“Hello, feel free to look around! If you need help, feel free to ask- oh! It’s you again, young lad.” Mr. Goldstein exclaimed.

Mrs. Goldstein came over, presumably from upstairs, and said, “Feel free to have a look around, if you want. Sit and read for a few hours.” Her eyes twinkled.

The other customer inside paid and thanked the couple for the book before heading for the door. As they passed Jason, they whispered in his ear, “They don’t bite, ya’ know. I suggest the mystery section - they’ve got some old classics.” With a wink at the end.

Jason stares at them. With their simple black top and jeans,and white jacket, their shoulder length hair, scarf, and androgynous figure, it was impossible to discern their gender or age. “Um... thanks?”

They laughed and left, smiling. He decided to come in and follow the person’s advice. Maybe they had a few books he’d like.

As he made his way over to the mystery section, he noticed a small sign on a bit of counter that said, “15 pieces of trash for one free coffee and sandwich.” He noted that down - if they still had the deal tomorrow, he’d go around and get some trash. A small thing for a meal? He wasn’t going to turn it down.

He was delighted to find some classic Sherlock Holmes in the mystery section. Ducking behind a shelf, he picked up the first volume and sat on the conveniently placed bench to read.

He was always a reader, it was one of the few things he could do - he gained quite a reputation at the public library, before a gang took over that area. His favorite librarian told him about the gang, apparently they didn’t like children - he took that as his warning to stay away for a bit.

He was happy to see that the couple didn’t try to chase him away, as he was still reading the volumes of Sherlock after a few hours. He looked up finally, and found the sun was setting. “Oh, no worries,” he jumped, startled at the noise, “We will not chase away readers. We need more readers in this world.” The man said. He relaxed a bit and gave a small smile.

<I’m not capable of writing this so take what’s next in the chapter>

  * He comes by every few days, sometimes to drop off trash and pick up some food
  * After a while, he notices the shelves have become disorganized, and decides he doesn’t like that, so he reorganizes them as they were his first time in the shop (he’s got a good memory for books don’t judge him)
  * They give him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich as a thanks for his work, and he tries to deny it but eventually gives in (hell hath no fury like a senior couple on a mission)
  * He comes in and whenever he notices the books are messy, he reorganizes them, and they always give him a sandwich and drink
  * Eventually, they ask him to clean up, dusting, cleaning the few small tables and the like, with a promise of money for his hard work
  * He takes the offer, and ends up coming in once a week to do the same (always Wednesday, nobody has time to come in for a book on Wednesday)
  * When the husband dies, he stays away for a few days to give the wife time to grieve, but eventually comes back and helps out like usual, reads a bit, and goes back to his normal routine
  * She ends up adopting an older dog to keep her company and pays Jason to take care of her when she can’t



**(I’ll flesh out the rest of this later, but ima end the chapter here or it’ll go on forever.)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to comment and kudos, they give me life! Thanks for reading! Have a nice day/night!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to comment and kudos they are food and water! 🙃


End file.
